medt_7474ss4h7_abolitionist_and_suffrage_movementfandomcom-20200213-history
Sojourner Truth
Online Resource 1st Resource Sojourner Truth. (2017). In Encyclopedia Britannica. Retrieved on July 17, 2017 from http://school.eb.com/levels/elementary/article/Sojourner-Truth/399863 The site discusses how she was an abolitionist for slavery, and how she fought for women's rights. This is a biography discussing her life from early life to the accomplishments she made when she got older. She believed in women and blacks being in the eye of a white man as being equal. 2nd Resource Truth, Sojourner. Image. In Encyclopedia Britannica. Retrieved on July 17, 2017 from http://school.eb.com/levels/elementary/assembly/view/85093 The photo is a discussion that will spark the interest of students. The photo will engage the students in trying to figure out why she was dressed the way she was and why did she look the way she looked. Students will create their own understanding on Sojourner Truth. 3rd Resource Ain't I A Woman? ( 1851 ).(n.d.). Oxford African American Studies Center. Retrieved on July 17, 2017 from http://www.oxfordaasc.com/article/ps/ps-aasc-0077 A powerful speech that she gave to show how she felt that as a black woman she should be considered equal. This speech was given at a women's right convention. Even though she could not read or write, her words resonated among everyone in the room, because it showed that she had two things as obstacles in her way. The two obstacles was here race and her sex. However she felt that those things should not suppress her as a human being. 4th Resource Truth, Sojourner. Image. In Encyclopedia Britannica. Retrieved on July 17, 2017 from http://school.eb.com/levels/elementary/assembly/view/178405 The photo shows that she was educated black woman. She also worked with Abraham Lincoln a president during a time when the world looked down on blacks and women. She wanted women to have a voice and she was a leader for the suffrage movement. 5th Resource Sojourner Truth-Abolitionist and Feminist. Biography. Retrieved on July 17, 2017 from https://www.biography.com/video/sojourner-truth-abolitionist-and-feminist-15039043862 This video shows how she wanted to be treated as an equal in society. White men treated her differently because of her skin color and because she was a woman. She believed women should be treated the same, and that there should be an end to slavery. The video shows her beliefs and accomplishments in life. Print Resource 1st Resource Turner, A. (2015). My Name is Truth: The Life of Sojourner Truth. New York, New York: HarperCollins The book talks about her life and how she grew up. The book also shows how she is considered to be an iconic woman, who fought for women's rights. She was an abolitionist and the book shows how she believed that slavery should end. The book also helps you to see that she became a preacher and that she was a very expressive person. 2nd Resource Swain, G. (2005). ''Sojourner Truth. ''Minneapolis, MN: Carolrhoda Books, Inc. It describes the life of Sojourner Truth, and the things she had to go through as Isabella Baumfree. However, she fought to be considered equal. Even though past people fought to end slavery and to create a path for women's rights. She believed in both and the book discusses how she spoke about women having the right to be equal, and how the color of her skin should not determine you being a slave. She fought for slavery to end. Category:1:4